


Room 427

by musette22, paperstorm



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Evans, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Top Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: “Chris,” he rasps. “Come on. We don’t have time for this.”Groaning, Chris buries his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. “Fuck. Fuck, yes, I know. I’m sorry. I just –”“Just what?” Sebastian asks, when Chris doesn’t go on.Chris inhales deeply and then breathes, “I just really like you in my clothes.”
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 82
Kudos: 420





	Room 427

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some photos from Wizard World Philadelphia in 2016, in which Sebastian, on the second day of the con, is wearing an outfit that looks exactly like the outfit Chris was wearing the day before... 
> 
> If you're wondering about the panel we're referring to, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxJy5RYWHVA)

_I can’t wait to see you_.

Sebastian hears his phone buzzing on the counter and flips it over, a smile taking over his lips as he sees the message from Chris. He types out half a reply, and then deletes it and taps the screen to FaceTime instead. If Chris can’t answer, he’ll reply in text instead.

A moment later, the blur on the screen clears and Chris’s face comes into view, smiling widely. His hair is buzzed, and a smattering of reddish-brown covers his cheeks and chin, longer than stubble but not quite yet a full beard. Sebastian’s hair is shorter, too, than it was when they last saw each other, but not as short as Chris’s. He finds he likes the way it looks. Wants to rub his hands over Chris’s fuzzy head. Maybe let Chris rub all that roughness other places, leave his skin pink and tingling.

“Three days,” Sebastian says, and Chris’s smile widens.

“Can’t wait.”

“You said that already.”

“It’s worth saying twice.” Chris winks at him, bright and boyish like his smile. “Where are you?”

“At home. You?”

“Boston, for the moment. At my Mom’s. Heading back to L.A. later tonight.”

Sebastian smiles at him. It’s unbelievably endearing, how much Chris loves his family. How much he’d rather be with them, in the house he grew up in, than in Los Angeles with its plastic people and its politics and its pervasive disingenuous culture. Sebastian prefers New York for the same reasons. “I miss you a bit. Especially after… well. You know.”

Chris licks his lips and looks down for a moment, cheeks flushing a little, likely remembering the same things Sebastian is remembering. Days spent together in China and Singapore, nights spent together in upscale hotel rooms, getting a bit too careless on stages the next morning. Sebastian was expecting to get a talking to afterwards, especially after watching some of the footage in the weeks since. Chris really abandoned all attempts to be covert. There are high-definition pictures of him gazing at Sebastian like he’s aching, in equal measure, to drop to one knee and propose on the spot, and to bend Sebastian over and lick him until he’s sobbing. Maybe no one noticed.

Or, more likely, Sebastian thinks, everyone noticed, and the higher-ups have just given up on trying to control Chris. He’s sweet and kind and accommodating and a people-pleaser, but he has a stubborn, independent streak in him too, and it never quite goes their way when people try to tell him what to do.

“I wish we could stay longer than one night,” Chris says, grimacing regretfully. His nose wrinkles up, and it’s far too adorable to accurately convey the emotion he’s trying to express. Sebastian wants to kiss the bump on the bridge of his nose, and then maybe kiss him everywhere else, just so no inch of him feels left out.

“We could do a lot of damage in one night,” Sebastian jokes. It’s a cover, for how much he also wishes they could have more time, and how much it makes his heart skip a few beats to hear Chris admit that. It’s edging dangerously close to the kind of relationship talk that they always avoid. It’s been safer to stay away from making promises that might end in somebody getting hurt.

Chris hums in agreement. Then his cocky expression softens into one much more affectionate, and he says, “I do too, you know. Miss you, I mean. More than a bit.”

Sebastian swallows. Chris’s sudden vulnerability is unexpected, but it loosens the squeezing in his chest, to hear Chris return the sentiment. It had felt like a risk, to admit that. Sebastian still doesn’t know what this thing between them is. It’s not really anything. It’s mostly sex, whenever they happen to be filming together or in the same city over the last few years, and then they go months without seeing each other and Chris has never suggested making it anything more than that. But when they are together, it isn’t just sex. Sebastian’s had casual hook-ups before, and they’ve never been like this. The way Chris had held him after, their last night in China, stroking his hair and talking to him softly and sending shivers down Sebastian’s spine, had felt a lot more than casual.

Sebastian isn’t admitting he might have caught feelings a little, even if it might be a little true. “Yeah.”

“Not just… that stuff. I…” Chris disappears from the frame for a moment and there is noise in the background, like he’s moving away from a common area in the house. He speaks much quieter when he returns, and his voice echoes just a little, like maybe he’s in a bathroom. “I like that stuff, obviously. But waking up with you was just as good. Or maybe good in a different way? I don’t know. Maybe that doesn’t make sense.”

He trails off, looking frustrated, and Sebastian’s heart clenches in his chest. Chris isn’t always so good at expressing himself, but he tries so hard, and it’s so sweet that he does. It isn’t fully his fault, in this situation. Sebastian is just as culpable for the creation of a space where it’s a risk to say things like that to each other, for fear the other might not feel the same way and end up ruining what they have.

“It makes sense,” Sebastian assures. He swallows again and works up the courage to meet Chris in the middle, and it takes a considerable amount of it. “Me too. You know that, right? You’re not just… stress relief, or something like that. Getting to wake up with you a few days in a row was really… nice. Like when we were filming. I’ve missed that like crazy, since we wrapped.”

Chris smiles shyly. “Yeah?”

Sebastian nods. “Can’t wait to do it again. Even if it’s just one morning, this time. I’ll see you soon?”

“Hell yeah.” The tender moment ends, and Chris goes back to his confident, goofy, happy self. “Bring your A-game, kid. Gotta give the fans a good show.”

“Maybe control yourself a little,” Sebastian suggests, although he laughs as he says it, because Chris makes a face at him. “We dodged a bullet in Asia, might not get so lucky again. I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“I don’t care about getting in trouble.”

“I know you don’t. But I don’t have job security quite the same way you do, Cap.”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it. People are obsessed with you as Bucky. There’d be riots if you got fired.”

“If you say so.”

“I do, and I’m right.” His gaze shifts momentarily to the left, and a muffled voice in the background comes through the speaker, not clear enough for Sebastian to hear it. “I gotta go. See you real soon.”

“Soon,” Sebastian echoes, looking down at the screen where Chris’s face had been just a moment ago. He’s not sure Chris heard him before he hung up.

\---

It still isn’t nearly soon enough for his taste. The next two days pass at a snail’s pace, testing the limits of Sebastian’s patience, until finally, it’s early Saturday morning and he’s on his way to the airport. He’s still annoyed that he wasn’t able to fly to Philadelphia last night – Chris was already_ there_, for Christ’s sake, while Sebastian had been stuck in New York doing last minute reshoots for his latest project. He knows he’s being petulant, but he can’t help but think life is really fucking unfair sometimes. But hey, they’ll just have to make up for it tonight. As it turns out, that thought does nothing to soothe Sebastian’s already frayed nerves, and he spends most of the flight gnawing on his bottom lip and unconsciously tapping his foot against the chair in front of him until the guy in the expensive suit who’s sat there kindly asks him to knock it the fuck off.

Even though he’s done dozens of conventions and fan events by this point and he’ll have Mackie and Chris by his side, the idea of meeting hundreds and hundreds of fans and getting up on stage without a character to hide behind is still a little daunting to Sebastian sometimes. But if he’s being honest with himself, the con is not what he’s most nervous about. He’s pretty sure that seeing Chris again after over a month is what’s got his stomach feeling like there is a bunch of rogue pterodactyls flying around in there.

It’s not necessarily a bad nervous, though. There is definitely excitement too, in every sense of the word. As the plane starts its descent into Philadelphia International Airport, Sebastian squirms in his seat at the thought of tonight and what it might have in store for him. He can’t wait to find out.

\---

His arrival at the convention center where Wizard World is held is a whirlwind of strangers’ handshakes and names he’ll probably forget again as soon as he’s turned around. He breathes a silent sigh of relief when he’s led into a backstage green room, and then suddenly, there he is.

Chris.

Larger than life and even more breathtakingly gorgeous than Sebastian remembers.

For a second or two, they just stand there, looking at each other. And as trite as it sounds, in that moment, it’s like they’re the only two people in the room. Sebastian’s eyes rake over Chris’s form – his fuzzy head and beard, his broad shoulders and chest, clad in a lavender-grey t-shirt paired with a blue plaid shirt that brings out his blue, blue eyes. Despite how good Chris looks in that outfit, so perfectly casual like the Boston boy he is when he isn’t being pressured to dress up for a red carpet, Sebastian can’t wait to get him out of it.

Chris seems to be having similar thoughts, judging by the look in his eyes. When he takes a step towards him, for a dizzying split second Sebastian thinks Chris is going to kiss him. But then he’s being enveloped in one of Chris’s trademark bear hugs, though he likes to think the little squeeze at the end is Chris’s way of letting him know Sebastian isn’t the only one who wishes their reunion could’ve been private.

“Hey, Seb.” Chris’ voice rumbles in his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. “Good to see you, buddy.”

Sebastian pulls back, smiling back at him. “You too, man.”

There’s much more to say, of course; words on the tip of Sebastian’s tongue, dying to spill out – but now’s not the time. The member of staff charged with the task of getting them in the right place at the right time is clearly waiting for them to get their hellos over and done with so they can get started, and what’s more, Mackie is standing a few feet off to the side with a discreet but knowing grin on his handsome face.

“Sea Bass, my man,” Mackie says, jovially clapping Sebastian on the shoulder. “You ready to tackle this thing?”

Sebastian can’t help the way his eyes flicker to Chris for a brief moment – _hell_ _yeah_, he’s ready to tackle this thing – and he’s sure Mackie doesn’t miss it either, judging by the little snort he gives. Sometimes, Sebastian worries one or two of their co-workers might have figured a few things out, and if anyone has, it would be Mackie. He’s too sharp, too observant.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he says, letting Chris head out in front of him. He’s not going to pass up on that view.

\---

The panel turns out to be a lot of fun. The interviewer’s nice (Sebastian’s disproportionately pleased that the guy brought him plums), there are some interesting questions from the audience, and overall, everyone seems to be in a good mood.

Sebastian is a little bummed out that Chris planted himself in the armchair, leaving him and Mackie to share the couch. He would have much rather spent an hour pressed close to Chris’s side, but then again, there’s no telling what involuntary physical reactions that might result in. So yeah, a little distance is probably a good thing. Definitely safer, after China and Singapore. He’s pretty sure eyes are on them a little more closely than they would be otherwise.

Especially when the subject suddenly, only a few minutes into the interview, turns to Steve and Bucky’s relationship.

“But Cap like, _really _loves Bucky,” the interviewer states bluntly. “There’s like, memes about it.”

The crowd, unsurprisingly, erupts into cheers, and then Chris has the nerve to turn to Sebastian with a teasing grin and say, “Buddy, should we just get out of here?”

Sebastian is extremely tempted to get up, and go, _Yeah, let’s_, and leave this hall full of people to go and find someplace more private. Instead, he smirks awkwardly, dodging the question by cracking open the bottle he’d been holding and pointedly saying, “I need some water.”

He takes a sip, trying to buy himself some time, then makes some more evasive jokes that predictably fall a little flat. It may be laying it on a bit thick, but he honestly can’t deal with this line of questioning right now, not while he’s been on edge for days now and is practically ready to jump Chris’s bones at the drop of a hat.

At one point, a fan asks them what role they’d want to play if they could pick any role in any film. Mackie says something about wanting to play crab Sebastian in the Little Mermaid, and Chris, the massive Disney nerd that he is, is immediately tickled.

“You can be Sebastian,” he tells Mackie, “I’ll take Prince Eric.” After a beat, he adds, “That’s _not_ my answer, by the way, ‘cause then everyone’s gonna be like, _Chris Evans wants to play Prince Eric_.”

Mackie, because he’s Mackie, jumps on it immediately, ribbing Chris and hyping up the crowd. As he watches Chris blush and bumble, Sebastian is hit by a wave of affection, bubbling up inside him fast and strong. A similar thing happens when Chris starts talking about the rescue dog he got not too long ago but is already completely crazy about. Watching Chris talk, Sebastian just forgets himself for a minute. Chris gets the softest look on his face – because, infuriatingly, he’s not just muscle and brawn but also sweet and caring and kind to animals – and Sebastian only realizes after a too-long moment that he’s smiling dopily at Chris while he continues to gush. 

Eventually, inevitably, the conversation turns to the subject of lubricant. Because of course it does. _For the arm_, they always insist, smirks on their faces, and Sebastian is a good sport so he matches their innuendos hit for hit. He puts up some resistance, though, just for show.

“You _know_ how I get into the arm,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Why do you need to hear me say it for the fifty-seventh time?”

Chris, because he’s apparently intent on murdering him right here in front of a huge crowd of people, throws him another cheeky glance and innocently says, “They just wanna hear you say lube, bro.”

Somehow, Sebastian stumbles his way through the answer without making too big a fool of himself, and then manages to ruin it anyway by ending with, “So that’s the method of getting in, uh… everything.”

He pulls a face immediately after he’s said it, realizing how it sounded, but it’s too late.

Chris’s face lights up. “Everything!” he cries out delightedly, cracking up, and Sebastian just wants to climb him like a tree, kiss that stupid smirk right off his stupidly handsome face. Chris keeps giggling for a while after, and Sebastian does his best not to look at him too much for fear of his face bursting into flames at the mere mention of lube while Chris is sitting so close to him.

He makes it through the rest of the panel without too many more awkward moments – although not none, because he is who he is, and he doesn’t have even half the easy, casual cool that Chris and Mackie do. The both of them ooze charisma and charm, making it seem annoyingly effortless. Even though Sebastian knows Chris gets anxious about events like this, he still manages to appear confident, even if he isn’t. It’s a talent Sebastian would figuratively kill for.

Photo-ops and autographs occupy most of the rest of the day, and it’s tiring work but rewarding, meeting people so dedicated to his character and their franchise. He’s in with Chris for a bunch of photos, and Sebastian suspects they accidentally spend way too much time talking to each other when they should be paying attention to their fans, and he feels bad about that, he really does, but he just can’t help himself. And neither can Chris, apparently.

A handful of times Chris touches him, behind the fans, while the picture is being taken. Reaches over with the outward intent of putting his arm around the person’s back, but brushes his fingers against Sebastian’s arm or his side in the process. The first time, it might have been an accident. Chris is twice the size of the tiny teenage girl and he maybe just reached too far over out of habit. The fifth time, it’s definitely on purpose, and Sebastian is about to snap by the time the camera clicks its last pic and they’re done for the day. Chris pointedly doesn’t look at him, just smiles that happy, sweet, little boy smile at everyone left in the room, but Sebastian doesn’t doubt for one second that he knew very well what he was doing. He can see it in the glint of his blue eyes, even out of his peripheral vision.

It’s another hour before they’re officially done for the day, and then Mackie wants them to go out for dinner with a few of the other convention attendees, because of course he does, because that’s always how these things work. Sebastian has no reason to refuse or complain about it, at least no reason he can actually speak out loud, and Chris just keeps on smiling and loudly responds with a _hell yeah! _when Mackie announces he’s gotten a small group together. After his back is turned, Sebastian manages to sneak in a glare at Chris, who answers with an even wider grin and a wink that makes Sebastian half want to smack him, and half want to shove him up against the wall and stick his hand down Chris’s jeans just to wipe that smirk off his face.

Chris sits next to him at the restaurant, close enough to feel the heat from his body because there are nearly a dozen of them crammed around a too-small table. Close enough that when his legs fall open as he leans forward and his knee knocks against Sebastian’s it _might _have been unintentional. Close enough that Sebastian can smell him, masculine cologne and fresh laundry soap and just a hint of sweat from a full day bathed in stage-lights. It’s intoxicating; far more so than the whiskey sour in his glass.

Someone whose name he can’t remember asks him about upcoming projects, and a good ten painful, embarrassing seconds tick by before he remembers to splutter out an answer because Chris’s hand, under the table, slides over Sebastian’s leg. Fingers squeeze, fingertips digging into the inside of his thigh, sliding up along the seam of his jeans, higher, higher, _almost_, and then his hand falls away.

Sebastian coughs, pretends to have swallowed a sip of his drink down the wrong pipe to cover for the disastrously awkward silence while the whole table waits for him to answer. He’s sure he’s bright red. He’s also sure Chris is more pleased with himself than he has any right to be about it, as he sips faux-innocently at his beer and pretends to be interested in Sebastian’s answer when he finally remembers how to speak again.

He checks his phone as they’re leaving the restaurant, milling around outside, waiting for cabs to take them back to the hotel. There are two texts from Chris.

The first one is from 20 minutes ago, and just says _oops_. Sebastian is definitely going to smack him.

The second is from three minutes ago, and says _Room 427_.

By the grace of whatever God might or might not exist, Mackie sits between them in the cab the three of them share. It’s a ridiculously tight fit, all three of them tall and broad-shouldered, but they manage to squeeze in. Mackie is a little bit drunker than Sebastian is, although he isn’t entirely sober either, and he giggles at nothing as they drive and pats the knees on either side of his own affectionately.

“Good day, boys,” he says, too loudly for the small space.

“Yeah, lots of fun,” Chris answers. He grins over at their friend, and then his eyes catch Sebastian’s in the darkness. Passing streetlamps leave moving shadows over his face. His eyes flick down to Sebastian’s lips for just a moment, and then back up, before he looks away; looks down at his own lap with one corner of his mouth curving into a soft smile.

Sebastian blows out a steady breath, and looks out the window. There’s that affection again. That surge of heat in his chest that isn’t _entirely _due to the fact that he’s about to get laid. There’s that, but there’s other things as well. Something that fills him to his fingertips and toes with nervous excitement, something that has him looking forward to kissing those pink lips more than anything else they might do, something that has him _almost _wishing he could fast-forward time to tomorrow morning because Chris is warm and scratchy-voiced and extra cuddly in the mornings. The thought thrills him and scares him in equal measure. It wasn’t supposed to get like this. It was always supposed to be casual.

They get Mackie back to his own room, just to ensure he isn’t found wandering the lobby an hour from now. Chris is so sweet with him, giggling as he helps their wobbly friend get his jeans off, making jokes that Mackie gleefully responds to by pointing out that he’s a married man, and getting him tucked into bed. It isn’t really a job that requires the both of them, so Sebastian fills a glass of water in the bathroom and leaves it on the night-stand, and leaves the bathroom light on with the door not quite closed so Mackie doesn’t trip over anything if he needs to get up.

Chris is flushed and his cheeks are a little shiny by the time they’re back in the hallway, Mackie loudly wishing them sweet dreams as they close the door behind themselves. Chris cracks up the second it’s shut, trying to stifle the noise behind his hand, his eyes crinkling and his shoulders shaking. Sebastian laughs too, and it dispels some of that nervous energy that had been building up inside him steadily since the restaurant.

When Chris stops laughing, he leans against the wall and looks over, smile melting into a softer expression, regarding Sebastian like he’s less of a man he’s about to get lucky with and more of a kitten he’d like to scoop up into his arms.

Butterflies fill Sebastian’s stomach. “Should… um.”

Chris raises an eyebrow, back to smug, and Sebastian huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Should I go back to my room first?” he asks, managing to spit it out.

Chris glances to his right, and then his left, and then shrugs. “Hallway’s deserted. Don’t see why you’d need to.”

Sebastian inhales deeply. A challenge was just placed at his feet, one that Chris likely doesn’t expect him to meet because when Chris gets cocky he likes to play like this. So Sebastian gets brave and takes the opportunity. He moves forward quickly, surging up and pulling Chris into a kiss, instantly bruising with his arms wrapped around Chris’s neck.

Chris makes a surprised noise but kisses back, facial hair scratching Sebastian’s face, big hands coming up to cup around his hips, squeezing handfuls of him, just for a moment or two before he laughs again and pulls away. “I didn’t mean _that_.”

“Be more specific, then,” Sebastian returns, his own confidence finding him at last.

Chris’s eyes sparkle. He nods sideways, toward the end of the hall. “I’m right behind you.”

Sebastian shakes his head, exasperated, and walks, with Chris _very _close behind him, past a few doors before they reach 427. Chris fumbles a little with the key card, but they’re inside at last, over 12 hours after the first time they’d hugged this morning, and Chris grabs Sebastian and pushes him up against the wall, attaching his lips to Sebastian’s neck and pushing a thick thigh up between his legs.

Sebastian gasps as Chris drags his lips over the column of his neck, over the slight stubble on his jaw, until he can slot their mouths together. Chris’s tongue pushes in insistently, diving headfirst into a deep, claiming kiss that makes Sebastian roll up onto his toes in a helpless attempt to get closer, push himself up along the hard lines of Chris’s toned body.

He can’t wait for Chris to fuck him. But first –

“Chris,” Sebastian pants. “Let’s hit the shower, yeah?”

Chris grunts as he buries his face in Sebastian’s neck again, nosing at his pulse point. “Don’t wanna,” he mutters. “Just wanna get my hands on you already, been dyin’ to all day.”

Sebastian groans, sorely tempted to just forego the shower and roll into bed, but he knows it’ll be a much more enjoyable experience all around if they wash off the sweat and the grime from a day under the stage lights before they get their hands and mouths all over each other.

“We’ll be naked in the shower, though,” he whispers in Chris’ ear. “All wet, too. You can put your hands anywhere you like.” He licks teasingly at Chris’ earlobe. “How’s that sound?”

Chris growls, only pawing at him more insistently now, trying to get his hands down the back of Sebastian’s pants. “C’mon, Seb.” He’s almost grinding against him, impatient. “Want you now. Don’t care about showering. Just – please?”

It’s a lot flattering, especially to Sebastian’s slightly inebriated mind, that Chris wants him so much he doesn’t even care about him being gross. Still, call him uptight, but Sebastian himself can’t help but care a little bit.

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise. C’mon, for me?”

Not waiting for a reply, he takes Chris’s hand and starts to tug him towards the ensuite bathroom, and after another moment of resistance, Chris sighs and follows behind him. He’s not making this easy, though, refusing to let Sebastian get more than a foot or so away from him. Their legs almost tangle together, making them stumble over their own feet, and Sebastian laughs at Chris’s eagerness, feeling happy and elated now that they’re finally alone again. Nothing expected of them for the rest of the night except enjoy each other’s company.

Chris flicks on the light in the bathroom and immediately starts tugging on Sebastian’s clothes. Sebastian laughs, pushing him off.

“Wait, Chris, just – ” He moans as Chris runs his big, warm hands up his abs under his shirt. “Just lemme turn on the water first, unless you want to freeze your balls off.” 

Chris snorts, and Sebastian wriggles free, quickly turning on the tap. As soon as he turns around again, Chris starts tugging Sebastian’s black shirt over his head, having already lost his leather jacket somewhere along the way. Sebastian sets to work on the buttons of Chris’s plaid shirt, but his fingers feel too big, clumsy with want. It’s hard to get them to cooperate, especially since Chris keeps trying to kiss every part of Sebastian’s bare torso that he can reach. It takes far too long, but eventually he gets them all undone and slips the shirt off Chris’s broad shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. The t-shirt is next, and then Chris is pulling Sebastian against his bare chest, arm looped around his neck as he kisses him enthusiastically.

Sebastian revels in the feeling of his skin against Chris’s, moaning into his mouth as he worms his hands between them, trying to get Chris’s belt undone. He ends up having to bodily push Chris back again, because the big lug won’t let him put enough space between them for Sebastian to take off both their jeans, but after a little inelegant wriggling and tugging, he manages to get them both fully naked.

The water, by this point, is long hot, steam starting to steadily fill up the room. In the two seconds it takes for Sebastian to adjust the temperature, Chris latches onto his back, impatiently grinding his erection against his ass. It takes everything Sebastian has not to turn right back around, head back to the bedroom and just let Chris fuck him, screw cleanliness. With heroic effort, he manages to keep his wits about him just enough to pull Chris into the shower stall with him. Chris doesn’t let go of him for a second, his hands roaming restlessly over Sebastian’s naked body.

It’s only when Chris makes a desperate little sound into his mouth that Sebastian suddenly wonders if maybe Chris’s enthusiasm doesn’t have a hint of frenzy to it. Being in the spotlights and dealing with strange people all day probably took its toll on him, Sebastian realizes. He’s seen it before, how after a hectic day filled with expectations and unfamiliar faces, Chris is left with an excess of nervous energy bubbling under his skin that he clearly struggles to get rid of by himself.

“Hey, Chris, hey,” he says, pulling back to look at Chris’s face. “You okay?”

“’m fine,” Chris says, a little breathless, trying to kiss him again, and it’s then that Sebastian notices his eyes are just a little bit too bright.

Damn. Sebastian mentally kicks himself for not having realized it before.

“Okay, yeah,” he says, running his hands up and down Chris’s arms. “But there’s no rush, baby. Why don’t you try and relax, hm? Let me take care of you for a bit.”

The muscles of Chris’s biceps feel too-tight, hard under his palms, almost vibrating with tenseness. Grabbing on, Sebastian spins them around, walking Chris back until he hits the wall. He pushes the length of his body against Chris’s, trapping him there, trying to physically ground in him the moment. Sebastian kisses him then, slow and deep, deliberately unhurried to counteract Chris’s nervous energy.

Chris isn’t having it at first, moving restlessly against him, biting at his lips, his sharp teeth tugging at Sebastian’s bottom lip in that way that always manages to make him moan. Sebastian loves the sting, the edge of pain mixed with the sweetness of their slick mouths sliding together, and Chris knows it, is exploiting his weaknesses to try and rile him up.

That’s not going to happen, though, not now Sebastian is aware of the state of mind Chris is in and feels the overwhelming need to make this better, make _Chris_ better. So he presses his body more firmly up along Chris’s, grabbing his wrists and pinning them up against the wall on either side of him, making it impossible for Chris to keep feeling him up. He buries his nose in Chris’s neck, lips caressing the sensitive spot just below his ear as he murmurs soothing little nothings into his skin, trying to imprint them on him.

When he feels Chris finally start to relax a little, Sebastian carefully eases up the pressure, retreating bit by bit until he’s sure Chris isn’t going to bolt again. Grabbing a handful of hotel body wash, he starts soaping Chris up, running his hands over his body in long, soothing strokes. He takes Chris’s hands in his, washing his fingers one by one, carefully and attentively, taking his sweet time to show Chris there’s no rush; they’re here together and they have all night to do whatever they want to do. Finally, Sebastian has mercy, and trails a hand down Chris’s abdomen, wrapping a slick hand around his now rock-hard cock. Chris shudders, a broken moan falling from his wet, red lips as Sebastian strokes him slowly, more gentle then he would’ve been if this had been just regular shower sex.

Tonight is more than that, though. He can’t say what it is about this evening that feels different, but somehow, it does.

“Turn around,” he murmurs eventually, and Chris listens.

Sebastian lets his eyes trail down the slope of Chris’s wide, strong back, the way the water highlights his muscles, running in rivulets down the ridges of his ribs, his spine, all the way down to the dips of his lower back and the swell of his ass. He lets his left hand follow in his eyes’ wake, down and down until he slips his fingers between Chris’s cheeks. Gently running them up and down, letting his fingertips catch on the tight pucker of his hole, he keeps his touches are light and teasing, not rubbing with intent yet. But already, Chris has started to tremble. His legs are shaking, forehead pressed against the tiled wall as he draws in shallow, quick breaths.

“That feel good, baby?” Sebastian asks, lips brushing Chris’s shoulder. He snakes his free hand around Chris’s body to fist around his cock again, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his own erection for the time being. There will be time for that later. Right now, he wants to focus on making Chris relax, making him feel good and safe and lov–

Sebastian’s heart stutters, reeling at the half-formed thought. Whoa. Where had that come from?

Giving a little shake of his head, Sebastian distracts himself from the unbidden thought by leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the top notch of Chris’s spine. He abandons touching Chris just for long enough to soap himself up, just in the necessary places like his underarms and between his own legs, and then reaches past him to turn off the water. Chris lets out a sound close to a whine, pushing back against Sebastian’s front.

“Just a minute, sweetheart,” Sebastian shushes. “Just need to get you dried off and onto the bed and then you have everything you need, alright?”

“Okay,” Chris replies, voice low, a little raw. He’s calmer now, though, the frantic energy of earlier washed off him along with the grime of the day and replaced by a contented sort of languor.

Chris doesn’t often get like this – in fact, Sebastian has only seen him like this once or twice before. Usually Chris prefers to have the upper hand, to push Sebastian up against walls, throw him on the bed, fuck him until he forgets his own name. But sometimes, just sometimes, Chris needs Sebastian to take over. Let him make the decisions, so that Chris can just _be_ for a little while. He never asks for it, not with so many words, but Sebastian has learned to read the signs and is more than happy to take the reins when Chris needs him to.

Grabbing one of the large, fluffy towels from the heated towel rack (there are definitely some advantages to being part of the biggest movie franchise ever) Sebastian quickly dries himself off first. Once Chris has stepped out of the shower, he pats him dry carefully too; his wide shoulders, his back, and his long, strong legs. 

Taking Chris’s large hand in his, Sebastian gently guides him back into the bedroom. They didn’t bother to turn off the ceiling light earlier in their haste to get their hands all over each other, so once Sebastian has sat Chris on the edge of the huge, cushy bed, he goes to turn on the bedside lamps before flicking off the main one.

When he turns around to face Chris again, the sight of him sitting there, naked and vulnerable and so, so beautiful, watching him with trusting, hungry eyes, hits Sebastian square in the chest. He has to clear his throat twice to get rid of the sudden tightness, then walks over to the bed, stopping in front of Chris and stepping between his knees. He cups Chris’s face in his hands, leaning down to place a gentle – too gentle – kiss on his soft, pliant lips. When Chris’s arms come up to wrap around his torso, Sebastian steps back from his embrace. He chuckles at the slightly crestfallen look on Chris’s face, which disappears the second Sebastian sinks down onto his knees in front of him.

He loves the way Chris’s eyes darken instantly, the way he licks his lips as his attention homes in on Sebastian’s face with a laser-like intensity. Not looking away from Chris’s eyes, Sebastian runs his palms slowly up over the firm muscles of Chris’s thighs, brushing his thumbs over the sensitive skin on the inside. Chris’ breath hitches as Sebastian’s fingers inch closer to where Chris wants them, his erection, which had flagged a little through the drying off and getting settled, now back in full glory. 

And it really is glorious. Sebastian has only been with a handful of men in his life, but Chris’s dick easily wins it of all of them. It’s thick and cut, not too long but just so goddamn pretty that it makes Sebastian’s mouth water every time sets eyes on it.

He takes Chris in hand then, leaning down to lick at the moisture pearled at the tip before slipping his mouth over the head. A guttural groan breaks the silence, Chris’s hands balling into fists where he’s planted them next to him on the mattress. Sebastian moans at the taste of him – god, he’d missed it – and sinks further down on Chris’s shaft, taking him inch by inch, all the way until his nose brushes the coarse hair at the base of Chris’s pretty dick. When he swallows around him, one of Chris’s hands shoots up and tangles into Sebastian’s hair, tugging it just this side of too hard. Chris is breathing heavily, Sebastian’s name falling of his parted lips like a prayer, and when Sebastian glances up at him through his eyelashes, his eyes have fallen closed, head tipped back, exposing the straining tendons in his neck that he aches sink his teeth into.

Pulling off for a moment to catch his breath, Sebastian breathes in through his nose. He’s probably not supposed to like it so much, he thinks, the taste and the scent of Chris. But it ignites something inside of him, a hunger that can’t seem to be satisfied, no matter how often they do this. Sebastian swallows, then ducks down again to swirl his tongue around the head of Chris’s cock, tonguing the ridge under it and feeling him twitch in his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucks him down again, and is rewarded by Chris moaning his name, hand tightening in his hair again.

“Fuck, oh god – Seb,” Chris breathes, toes curling on the thick carpet under his feet.

Sebastian hums in reply, and Chris’s hips stutter forward. Sebastian gags a little, but it’s nothing he can’t handle, so he concentrates on breathing through his nose as he takes Chris deeper down his throat. He lets his free hand trail behind where’s his got his mouth wrapped around Chris’s cock, gently stroking Chris’s balls while he continues to bob his head.

Much as Sebastian could do this all night, it isn’t long before Chris’s moans start to rise in pitch, getting breathier and more desperate by the second. Sebastian thinks Chris could stand to take the edge off, and he knows from experience that when Chris is in the mood, he’ll be able to come more than once. So he doubles down, abandoning all pretense at subtlety, sucking Chris’ cock like he’s been wanting to do all day. Scratch that, like he’s been _dying_ to since the last time he did it, over six weeks ago. He’s well aware how crazy Chris is about his mouth, so he puts it to use, making it messy and noisy because he knows how that gets Chris off like nothing else.

“Baby – hhnngg, Seb, _Sebastian_.” The words spilling from Chris’s mouth are mostly unintelligible by this point. “You – I’m so – oh god, I’m gonna –”

Gently rolling Chris’s balls in his palm, Sebastian pushes the tip of his tongue firmly against the sensitive slit, and Chris just doubles over, voice breaking around a moan as he starts to come, shooting off into the back of Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian does his best not to splutter, swallowing it all down before gently letting Chris slip from his mouth.

When he looks up, Chris’s chest his heaving, his eyes glassy as he looks down at Sebastian from under heavy lids. Sebastian’s eyes rove over Chris’ body, hungrily taking him in. He’s so fucking gorgeous like this; his solid torso, creamy pale skin littered with tattoos that would look good on no one but him, his abs tense and cut in a way that’s more about functional strength now than they had been while filming their first movie together. The dark chest hair covering up part of the flush that’s creeping from his chest up to his neck and cheeks, the ridiculous bulging of his ridiculous biceps and the thick forearms that Sebastian sometimes feels the irresistible urge to bite into: all of Chris is beautiful and Sebastian wants him. Every bit of him.

He inhales shakily, his own neglected erection bobbing in front of him as he pushes to his feet. Chris’s eyes are drawn to it immediately, but before he can act on any urges he might have, Sebastian puts his hands on Chris’s shoulders and pushes him back onto the mattress.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he tells him, smoothing his palms over Chris’s shoulders. “Turn around for me?”

Chris lets out a quiet, involuntary sound but obeys without a word, wiggling back so that he’s lying fully on the bed, then gingerly turning himself over onto his stomach.

Sebastian releases a slow breath at the sight spread out on the bed in front of him. Chris’s ass is something he’ll never, ever get tired off, for as long as he lives. It’s a thing of beauty, and Sebastian’s hands gravitate towards it of their own accord. He touches Chris almost reverently, smoothing both his palms over the surprisingly soft skin, before digging his fingers in and pulling his cheeks apart just a little. The quick glimpse of Chris’s tight, pink asshole that affords him is enough for a hot lick of want to curl around his insides, making his dick throb in anticipation.

He groans quietly, reluctantly letting go of Chris to go in search of lube and condoms.

“Can you raise your hips for me, baby?” he asks, climbing back onto the mattress and putting a couple of pillows under Chris’s hips, mindful of his sensitive dick. This way, Chris’ ass is raised in the air just enough for Sebastian to have easy access. He positions himself on his knees between Chris’s thighs, leaning in to press an open-mouthed kiss to the pale skin of Chris’s ass. Chris shivers in response, thighs tensing up as Sebastian takes his time getting handsy, massaging the firm flesh without much intent. He’s just savoring the moment, the anticipation. Right now, nothing matters but the fact that they’re here together, naked and open in more ways than one.

Sebastian’s self-restraint only lasts so long, though, and before long he’s giving in to the urge to bury his face in Chris’s ass, pressing a wet kiss to Chris’s tight little hole. Chris makes a sound like he got punched in the stomach, a deep grunt that Sebastian responds to with a drawn out, satisfied moan of his own, letting Chris hear exactly how much he’s enjoying this.

He pulls back a little, enjoying the close up for a second, then licks a long, wet stripe all the way from Chris’ balls over his perineum to his hole, flattening his tongue over it as he hums low in his throat. Chris tastes clean, just a hint of muskiness that's enough to drive Sebastian wild with want, makes him want to get deeper, get _inside_ him. He points his tongue, pressing the tip against Chris’ entrance, teasing him with the promise of more, and Chris moans, ass bucking up. 

Sebastian pushes him firmly back down, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on the inside of his cheek in a gentle reprimand. The way Chris whines in response has Sebastian rutting down against the mattress himself because, _fuck_, that’s hot. He can take a hint, though, so he bites down softly on the smooth flesh again, worrying it between his teeth before soothing the mark with soft lips and tongue. Chris is trembling underneath him now, all sweet and pliant, and Sebastian commits it all to memory. Each small sound and shiver, tucking them away safely in a corner of his brain. 

He licks a slow, filthy circle over Chris’s twitching rim, pushing against the resistance he finds until he can dip inside just a little.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathes against the slick skin, “you taste fuckin’ amazing, you know that?”

“Y-yeah?” Chris moans, breathless, a sort of hopefulness in his voice that manages to be both innocent and wanton at the same time.

“_So_ good, baby, you have no idea.” Sebastian sits up and leans over Chris, draping himself over his back to whisper in his ear, “Maybe I’ll have you sit on my face later, eat you out until you’re begging me to let you come, hmm?”

Chris lets out a heartfelt curse, grinding back against him.

Sebastian laughs, a low, throaty sound. “Yeah, you like that? You want me to put my tongue inside you? Slip you some fingers, too, right?” He sits back on his haunches, teasingly rubbing the pad of his middle finger between Chris’s cheeks. “How many fingers do you think you’ll need tonight, Chris? Two? Three? It’s up to you, sweetheart. I’ll give you everything you need, all you gotta do is ask.” He knows full well that Chris is beyond words right now, but that doesn’t mean he can’t still try and rile him up a little further.

Chris proves him right by moaning instead of replying, rutting down into the pillows, a sure sign that his dick in back in the game at this point. 

Spreading Chris’s cheeks, Sebastian lets his eyes linger on Chris’ hole, slick with spit and a little puffy from Sebastian teasing at it for so long. He thumbs Chris open a little further, tugging at his rim, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tight pucker in small, teasing circles. When he finally pushes the tip inside, Chris makes a beautifully needy sound, pushing impatiently back against him to take his finger deeper. Getting his other hand involved too, Sebastian uses his thumbs to open Chris up enough for him to lean down and lick inside, just a little. The sound Chris makes is downright pornographic, and Sebastian’s eyes roll back into his head at the feeling of Chris tightening around his tongue, filthy and perfect. 

Chris needs more though, needs it soon, and Sebastian knows it.

“You’re doing so well, honey,” he sighs as he straightens up again, hand tracing soothing circles over Chris’ trembling hips. “Just try and relax, okay?”

Sebastian grabs the bottle of lube off the mattress and within seconds is pressing a slick finger against Chris’ entrance, sliding inside with little resistance. He still makes sure to go slow; shallow little thrusts as he works his finger in deeper, before pulling out again and slowly pushing in his middle finger too. His breath hitches in his throat at the sight of Chris opening up for him so beautifully.

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian praises. “You’re doin’ so good for me.” He curls his fingers upwards, rubbing along Chris’s soft inner walls until he hears him keen, his body drawing tight as a bow. “Right there, huh?” He doesn’t wait for a reply before dragging his fingertips over the same spot again, grazing Chris’s prostate, wringing a deep moan from him. 

After a little while, he lines up a third finger, not pushing in yet but putting a little pressure in warning. “You think you can take another one?”

Chris arches his back, fisting the sheets so tight they look like they’re in danger of ripping. “Please, yes,” he pleads, “just – fuck, put it in me, anything – just… _please_.”

Sebastian shushes him but doesn’t tease, just gives him what he wants. The fingers of his left hand dig into Chris’s hip as he slowly starts to twist his fingers, carefully working Chris open, loosening him up. Only when he feels Chris start to relax does he up the tempo, fucking his fingers in and out faster now, the slick sounds filling the air adding fuel to the already roaring fire in Sebastian’s lower belly.

He _wants_ to take this slow, to draw it out for as long as he can so that Chris can give himself over entirely, let go of all the stress and tension he’s been carrying around, but he’s honestly not sure how much longer he can resist the siren call of that tight heat that feels so perfect around his fingers. Chris is so beautiful like this. He has so much weight on his shoulders all the time, the face and heart of a massive global franchise, and Chris wants nothing more than to do it all perfectly. He puts so much pressure on himself in every aspect of his life, private and public. Sebastian is sure, with Chris’s personality and controlling tendencies born from anxiety, that when he’s with other people, he’s always in charge. Sebastian is the only one Chris trusts like this, and he is so humbled by it.

“You look so fucking gorgeous right now, sweetheart,” Sebastian groans, mind growing foggy with want. His mouth runs away with him a little when he gets this worked up, but Chris has never seemed to mind much. “Can’t wait to get inside you. Fuck you nice and deep, just the way you like it. You want that, Chris?”

“Please,” Chris whispers brokenly, fucking himself down onto Sebastian’s fingers now, desperate to take him deeper. “_Please_, Seb, I need you, need you so bad.”

Those words light up something primal inside of Sebastian, and suddenly, he’s frantic with the need to protect, provide, give Chris everything, anything he wants. He curses out loud, and it scares him sometimes, scares him how much he wants this man.

“Alright, okay,” he breathes, trying to collect himself. “Just give me one sec, baby. I just – just need to get myself ready.”

He withdraws his fingers carefully, tears his attention away from Chris just long enough to locate a condom on the bed and carefully ripping it open.

“Wish you could fuck me bare,” Chris whispers suddenly, words half muffled by the mattress, yet undeniable. “Wanna feel you.”

Sebastian stills, heart leaping into his throat. Chris seems to notice the shift in the room, in the energy vibrating between them, and his hands slide over to cover his face where it’s still pressed against the pillow.

“Fuck,” Chris mutters. “Don’t… Pretend I didn’t say that.”

“Is that… something you want?” Sebastian asks, cautiously. He can’t pretend he didn’t hear it, and he certainly can’t pretend he hasn’t thought about it before tonight. It’s popped into his head a handful of times, when he’s sliding into Chris or vice versa. Condoms are better these days than they were when Sebastian was a teenager fumbling through his first experiences, so he assumes it doesn’t feel _that _much better without one, but he’s still curious. Beyond the physical, he also craves a relationship with that level of trust, and craves it with _Chris_, even though he’d never imagined Chris would want that, too.

They’re supposed to be casual. Sebastian has reminded himself of that over and over for close to six years now. Don’t get attached, don’t read too much into fond smiles and romantic gestures, don’t imagine never being with anyone else. Don’t get jealous at the thought of Chris with anyone else. _Don’t _fall in love. The problem is, if he wasn’t doing all those things regardless of his best intentions, he wouldn’t need to keep reminding himself.

When Chris just exhales and doesn’t answer, Sebastian pats his hip, urging him to turn over. Perhaps he wishes they could just carry on, that he could just slip a condom on and fuck Chris stupid and pretend he never said anything. But they can’t, because he did. Chris stays motionless, and he’s so vulnerable in his current position, laid out for Sebastian and so fully on display, that suddenly Sebastian can’t stand it. He crawls over Chris, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades before he settles down next to him, on his side. He reaches out, gently brushing his thumb over Chris’s temple, and Chris cracks one eye open to peek at him.

Unable to stand the look on his face, even though he can only see half of it because the other half is still pressed into the pillow, Sebastian inches closer, pushing his nose under Chris’s chin like a cat would, his racing heart slowing just a little when Chris lifts an arm and tucks it over him so Sebastian is pressed against his body. Still naked and with blood still rushing a little thicker through his veins in his arousal, Sebastian has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting when Chris turns onto his side as well and tangles their legs together, cocks brushing between them.

“Sorry,” Chris whispers into Sebastian’s forehead where his lips are resting. “I really shouldn’t’ve said that.”

“You should if you meant it,” Sebastian answers. His fingers move over Chris’s chest, playing idly in the hair that covers his pecs.

“Not fair to put that pressure on you.”

“Chris,” Sebastian murmurs, trying to stop the spiral he can sense coming. Chris was already in one of these moods, before they even started. Stress and anxiety radiating off him, barely kept below the surface. Sebastian knew that. He should have just let Chris handle it in the way he always wants to, let him be grabby and bossy and possessive, let him muscle Sebastian onto the bed and pin him down and fuck him hard. Instead he had to push, had to take over, had to get Chris feeling vulnerable, had to put him in the precarious headspace of letting someone else take care of him. And now Chris is miserable against him, thinking he fucked everything up by blurting out something that has the potential to change their entire dynamic.

Except Sebastian wants it, too. “We could,” he says, sliding his ankle slowly up Chris’s calf.

Chris doesn’t respond, but his quiet inhale tells Sebastian everything he needs to know.

“I was tested a few weeks ago,” Sebastian continues. “For a routine physical. Haven’t been with anyone since.”

Softly, Chris admits, “I was tested almost a year ago. Haven’t even kissed anyone else since then.”

Sebastian’s whole chest clenches, and it rolls through him, surprise and heat and nerves and hope all tangling up into a confusing ball in his gut. He doesn’t want to admit how long it’s been since he’s been with anyone else, because it’s more than a year, and knowing Chris is in the same boat is equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. _Don’t_, he reminds himself for the millionth time. Don’t hope, don’t wonder, don’t fall for this man. It might be too late on all counts.

“I want it if you do,” Sebastian tells him, breathes it like a secret into the warm space between their bodies.

As an answer, Chris ducks his chin down, nudging at Sebastian’s face until he turns it up so Chris can slide their lips together in a slow, consuming, life-altering kiss. His tongue sweeps inside, swirling languidly around Sebastian’s, and if he was standing Sebastian’s knees would be weak. The force of it knocks him metaphorically off his feet, even though it isn’t rough.

He pushes, so Chris rolls over onto his back and Sebastian can roll on top of him, rock his hips down as they kiss, erections sliding together and sending shivers down Sebastian’s spine. Even the simplest things are too much when they’re done with Chris. The first time Chris shoved his hand down Sebastian’s pants and curled his fingers around him Sebastian had to picture his eighth grade math teacher in lingerie to keep from coming on the spot, and he was twenty-eight and far too old to be losing it so easily over a sloppy hand-job. Everything Chris does has Sebastian’s heart racing too fast and his blood pumping too quickly. It always has.

“Sure about this?” he checks, because he needs to, would never, ever forgive himself if he thought he’d pushed Chris into something. Arousal pulses through him and his head is spinning but he forces himself up onto his elbows, forces himself to meet Chris’s eyes.

Chris has maybe never, in all the time they’ve known each other, been as gorgeous as he is in this moment. Flushed cheeks, his lips kissed red and shiny, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, staring up at Sebastian with such an overwhelmed look on his face. But he nods. He pecks another kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, taking Sebastian’s cheeks in his hands and devouring his mouth for another minute. When his lips fall away, breathlessly Chris whispers, “Seb, I…”

“What?” Sebastian asks, heart beating so fast it nearly makes him nauseous.

“Like this, okay?” Chris asks. Almost begs, as if he thinks Sebastian is going to refuse – as if Sebastian could refuse him anything right now. Chris lifts his long legs, drapes them around Sebastian’s waist to illustrate his meaning. “I know you wanted to be behind me, but…”

Sebastian shakes his head. He presses kisses to Chris’s face, to both cheeks, his forehead, the bump on his nose. “Didn’t want it any particular way. Just want you. Always just want you.”

“Wanna be able to kiss you.”

“Yeah. Me too.” A nagging voice in the back of Sebastian’s chemical-soaked brain doesn’t think it’s what Chris was about to say, before he’d lost his nerve. He shoves the thought away. It’s too much, on top of everything else.

Chris’s lips work along Sebastian’s jaw, leaving wet trails that feel cold even though the room is warm. When Sebastian tries to get up, Chris’s limbs tighten around him, and Sebastian’s heart hurts a little as he presses another kiss to Chris’s lips to soothe away the moment of uncertainty.

“Gotta get the lube, sweetheart,” he says softly. “M’coming right back.”

“Yeah,” Chris answers, shaking his head like he was stupid to react the way he did, and Sebastian aches all over. Aches to pull this gorgeous, wonderful man into his arms and kiss him until he forgets every insecurity he’s ever had.

He moves quickly, getting back onto his knees and reaching for the discarded bottle. “D’you need…?” he asks Chris, running a hand over Chris’s thick thigh. The soft hairs tickle his palm in the nicest way.

Chris shakes his head. “I’m good.”

Sebastian lifts Chris’s left leg and places it over his own shoulder, pausing to kiss the inside of his knee and gently drag his nails down, the skin softer and more sensitive along Chris’s inner thigh. Chris’s stomach muscles quiver, and his eyes close, and Sebastian has to exhale slowly before he can spread a handful of lube over his cock, his own touch electrified on his reactive flesh.

“Seb,” Chris whispers with his eyes still closed, and Sebastian hears it all in the waver of his voice, _please, stop teasing, I’m too exposed like this, I need you_, hears all the desperation, with shame mixed in, and anxiety, and desire. He feels that pulsating, confusing tangle in his own chest, and needs so much to shield Chris from the entire world for the rest of his life. On his outer shell Chris is so big and loud and boisterous, charming and outgoing and funny and confident. Underneath he’s the most gentle, sensitive soul Sebastian has ever met, and every time he’s hit again with the weight of that, the need to protect him surges in Sebastian’s chest. He isn’t typically the protective, possessive type. With Chris, he would be. Chris deserves to be protected. The world can be cruel, and his heart is so soft.

For the rest of his life, Sebastian thinks again, as he reaches out for Chris’s hand, ignoring the smear of lube still sticky on his own palm, and squeezes his fingers reassuringly around Chris’s. “Got you,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Chris’s knee and then he pushes forward.

The initial breach always steals his breath for just a moment, no matter what end of it he’s on. Chris makes a noise, a tiny whimper, but his features are relaxed when Sebastian looks down at him. He lets go of Chris’s hand and walks back down on his own, until he’s leaned over enough to kiss Chris’s parted lips as he works himself inside in slow, careful rocks of his hips. Chris doesn’t do this as often as Sebastian does. Chris’s ankles push at the small of Sebastian’s back, though, urging him on, taking Sebastian’s face into his hands again and kissing him deeper.

And Sebastian was right, it isn’t drastically different without a condom. It’s a little warmer, the sensations a little brighter. As he sinks fully into Chris, his body squeezing tight around Sebastian’s cock, pulling him in, snug and perfect, it’s everything else that overwhelms him. It’s Chris trusting him this much, it’s the slide of bare skin against Chris’s soft, delicate inner walls, the gravity of it all that has Sebastian swearing breathlessly into Chris’s mouth and his elbows wobbling as he struggles to keep himself from collapsing fully down onto Chris’s chest.

“How’s it feel?” Chris asks, voice low and rough.

“Important,” is what comes out of Sebastian’s mouth, before he can stop it, and then there’s no taking it back.

“Seb.” Chris’s exhale is unsteady, emotional. All those gorgeous emotions still simmering too close to the surface, begging Sebastian to help him contain them.

“Tell me when.” Sebastian kisses him gently, sucks just for a second on Chris’s plump bottom lip. “Don’t rush it, want you to feel good too.”

“I do. Always feels good.”

Sebastian rolls his hips slowly, grinding the tip of his cock into Chris and Chris moans low in his throat, gripping tighter at a handful of Sebastian’s hair and roughly angling his head for a bruising kiss. Sebastian takes that as the confirmation he knows it is, and drags his hips back to thrust back in, slow at first and nearly delirious over the delicious slide and then picking the pace up as Chris cries out softly, beautifully, underneath him.

“Fuck,” Chris pants, sweat beading along his hairline and on either side of his nose. Sebastian licks at it, lets the salt explode on his tongue, shoves Chris’s hips up to change the angle and finds his prostate so Chris swears again, louder this time.

“Feel so fucking good,” Sebastian grunts, voice not sounding like his own in his ears, sounding possessed. His whole body feels lit up, skin prickling and his hips chasing that warmth and that exquisite slide.

Chris is talking, underneath him, always vocal no matter the situation. “I think about this all the time,” he’s saying, a frown twisting his forehead as his face contorts in pleasure before he surges upward to bite at Sebastian’s lips. “All the fucking time, Seb, you don’t even know. Think about you when I jerk off, dream about you and wake up hard and then fuck my own fist and wish it was yours.”

“Chris,” Sebastian moans. He drops his head down onto Chris’s shoulder, inhaling him, soap and that mellow sweetness of Chris’s skin. He can’t see straight, can’t think, can’t do anything beyond pound into Chris relentlessly as emotion catches in his throat. He wants so many things that he’s been terrified to even consider, and it all threatens to spill out if he spends one more second looking at those blue eyes. Chris has always been dangerous. Sebastian wanted to tell Chris every painful secret he had on the very first day they met.

“I can feel it too, it’s –” Chris makes a soft, broken noise as Sebastian grinds into him, “– just you.”

“Just me,” Sebastian repeats, loving the sound of that. Nothing in between them, nothing separating him from the body underneath him, surrounding him.

“Harder,” Chris pleads, in a desperate whimper. “Make me come like this, please, Seb, I need… please.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agrees, kissing Chris’s neck. He lets his knees slide back just an inch or two, so he’s lying flush against Chris and can push his stomach into Chris’s cock while he fucks him, slowing it down for a minute or two so the crescendo will be all the more intense. 

For just a moment, it’s lazy and sensual and Sebastian feels something snap inside him as Chris hums in his ear. Then he hitches his knees back up, pushing his thighs under Chris’s ass to change the angle and just gives it to him, drilling against his prostate, swallowing Chris’s shouts up in a kiss until Chris is tensing underneath him and spilling between them. Sebastian chases after his own pleasure, grunting as he rides the dizzying edge of _almost _for another minute before he comes too, his release hot around him and filling Chris up. The feeling swirls in his stomach, spreads out to his extremities, leaves him warm and sweaty and boneless as he falls into Chris’s solid chest.

For a while, he floats. The haze of a good orgasm, the way his muscles turn to liquid and his head goes fuzzy, the weightless sensations of it all. Chris’s arms are around him, Sebastian realizes, although his legs have fallen away to the mattress on either side of his own. His arms are wrapped tight, though, almost clinging, and Sebastian can’t move then for other reasons.

There are so many things he wants to say. Wants to ask if this was alright, if there’s anything Chris needs, if Chris regrets it. Sebastian wants to offer to fix it, and he doesn’t even know that anything’s broken. Instead he kisses Chris’s jaw, dragging his lips over the rough stubble that leaves them tingling. Chris doesn’t let go of him, even as Sebastian reluctantly lifts his hips and slides his softening cock out, messy with lube and come. He should get up, get them a washcloth, but right now the last thing he wants is to extricate himself from Chris’s grip. He forces himself up anyway, because they’ll both regret it if he doesn’t, but rather than taking the time to locate and dampen a cloth he just stumbles to the bathroom and grabs the nearest piece of soft material he can find – a t-shirt he picks up off the floor. Whether it’s his or Chris’s, Sebastian isn’t sure, but it does the job of wiping the mess off his own stomach.

He takes it back into the main room, heart clenching at the image of Chris, naked and sweat-dappled and still spread out on the bed with his eyes closed. There’s milky white on his stomach, too. Sebastian goes over, dragging the shirt over Chris’s skin and then, in a gesture that feels burningly intimate, lifting one of Chris’s knees up so he can wipe the fabric gently between his legs, where Sebastian’s release is leaking slowly from his stretched hole. But then, he can’t, at least not for a moment. Sebastian’s never seen anything like it. The way it drips out of Chris, the way Sebastian knows _he _made that mess, that he’s inside Chris and probably will linger there at least until morning. It makes him feel possessive. Makes him want to duck down and lick all that come out of Chris, claim him even more than he already did. Chris makes a soft, embarrassed noise, so Sebastian does wipe it away and let his leg back down, but it’s not an easy thing. He doesn’t want to wipe it away. He wants to leave it there, wants to buy a toy and plug Chris up so it stays there until Sebastian can fuck him again and add to it.

He drops the t-shirt to the carpet and falls back into Chris, draping his arm over Chris’s chest. Before he can think about it too hard, he opens his mouth and in a small voice asks, “Can I… stay? Tonight?”

“God,” Chris breathes, arms tightening around Sebastian’s back. “Yeah. Please stay.”

Sebastian nods. Chris always clingy, after, and Sebastian has never minded. He’s never found a place more wonderful than Chris’s arms, not in all the nearly thirty-four years he’s been on this earth. In what shouldn’t, but does, feel like an incredibly risky move, Sebastian tilts his face up to meet Chris’s eyes, head next to his on the pillow. The space between them feels fragile, like one wrong move could shatter everything, and Sebastian is terrified.

Chris’s face is filled with emotion, his eyes a little shinier than they should be, and with his chest clenching again, Sebastian reaches up to wipe moisture off Chris’s lower lashes with his thumb. Chris’s eyes travel back and forth between Sebastian’s like he’s searching for something in them. Whatever it is, he seems to find it, because then Chris smiles at him, and the clouds part and suddenly everything feels okay again, as if nothing was ever wrong at all.

Chuckling softly, Chris kisses him, and then settles with his forehead pressed to Sebastian’s. “I needed that.”

Sebastian smiles. He rubs his hand over Chris’s bristly buzz-cut and lets it settle on the back of his neck. “Oh yeah?”

Chris nods. “Been a bit anxious, lately. Up in my head. I don’t know why.”

“M’sorry to hear that.” Sebastian could tell, but it wouldn’t help to say so.

“You helped.”

“Nothing like coming to change your whole outlook on life,” Sebastian jokes.

Chris smiles against his lips and brushes his nose over Sebastian’s. “I can come on my own, that’s not the issue. Sometimes you just need to get over yourself and get fucked, you know?”

A giggle escapes Sebastian. “Yeah, I know.”

“Gimme a twenty minute nap. Then I wanna bend you over that desk in the corner.”

“That’s two already for you tonight, think you got a third in ya?”

“I got plenty,” Chris answers, grinning with his eyes closed. His arm is heavy over Sebastian’s middle, keeping him in close. Sebastian snuggles in, and lets himself drift off to sleep.

\---

“Seb. Sebastian, hey.”

“Hmmph?” Somebody is shaking at his shoulder, trying to force him out of his incredibly warm, comfortable slumber. Sebastian would like for them to stop and let him sleep.

“Seb, wake up,” comes the voice again, even more insistent this time. “It’s 8.30, we totally overslept.”

“Huh?” Sebastian huffs, confused. He lifts his head and looks straight into a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

_Chris_.

Like an avalanche, everything that happened last night comes rushing back to him. The way Chris had let Sebastian take care of him, in more ways than one. Had let himself be vulnerable, asking Sebastian to fuck him bare, keeping him close while he did it. The way he’d agreed to let Sebastian stay, seeming almost eager, and how, after another round of mind-blowingly good sex (his dick gives an interested twitch just remembering it) they’d fallen asleep tangled up in each other. 

That must’ve been only a few hours ago though, and now, the June morning sun is already shining through the slit in the blackout curtains at full force.

Shit. They completely forgot to set an alarm last night. They’ve got another full day at the con ahead of them and are expected to be present for their first photo-ops at 9am, if he remembers correctly.

“Fuck,” Sebastian mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. When he pushes himself up into a sitting position, he goes a little lightheaded while at the same time becoming acutely aware of how sore his body is. It’s a pleasant kind of tenderness though, one that he knows he’ll feel all day long; a reminder of the things he and Chris did last night.

Shaking his head to clear the fog, Sebastian follows Chris’s example and climbs out of bed buck naked. Even half-asleep and stressed, Sebastian can’t help but admire Chris’s glorious ass for a second, remembering the sight from last night that he won’t soon be able to forget. As if he can feel Sebastian’s eyes on him, Chris turns around a second later to give him an incredulous look.

“Sebastian,” he laughs, “stop ogling me and start getting dressed.”

“Yes, okay, sorry.”

Sebastian looks around him, trying to locate his clothes from yesterday. There are items of clothing strewn all over the bathroom floor across the room, and his own black leather jacket by the door. He finally spots his black t-shirt by the side of the bed and grabs it, only to drop it again with a disgusted sound when he feels something hard and crusted under his fingers and realizes it’s dried come.

“Gross,” he mutters, scrunching up his nose.

Chris sticks his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. “What’s up?”

Gingerly picking it up between his thumb and forefinger, Sebastian holds up the offending garment in demonstration. Chris pulls a face.

“Gonna have to run to my room to grab some clean clothes,” Sebastian sighs. “Shit, and I still have to wash up a bit. How long do I have?”

“Not long,” Chris says helpfully, turning around and ducking back into the bathroom to spit into the sink. “Coupla minutes.”

“Goddammit. Did you shower?”

“No time. Just cleaned up a bit with a damp washcloth.”

“Fine, okay,” Sebastian nods, ducking into the bathroom to quickly do the same. He resolutely does not think about how he’s going to stink like sex for the rest of the day, while greeting a line of enthusiastic strangers.

When he emerges again a minute later, he is still naked and Chris is already standing by the door, fully dressed and looking at his phone.

“You ready to –” Chris starts to say, breaking off when he looks up and sees Sebastian standing there. Sebastian feels a little thrill of excitement, watching Chris’s eyes darken as they rove up and down his naked body.

_Fuck_. He wishes they had time for a quickie in the shower or against the wall or on the floor, he doesn’t care, just _anything_, but unfortunately there really isn’t time for any of that right now. They can’t exactly keep a few hundred people who paid good money to meet them waiting because they’re too busy having sex. Can they? He shakes his head in response to his own internal monologue. No, of course they can’t.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sebastian chides Chris, but he still can’t help but preen just a little bit. Can’t help enjoying the attention.

“I will when you stop _looking_ like that,” Chris counters, like the smartass he is.

Embarrassingly, Sebastian feels himself start to blush, so he quickly turns around to grab Chris’s lavender-grey shirt from yesterday off the floor, pulling it on before grabbing the nearest pair of jeans and tugging those on too. He’s not sure if they’re his or Chris’s (Chris’s probably, judging by how the legs pool around his ankles) and he’s not wearing any underwear, but it doesn’t really matter because he’s just going to run to his room to get changed and he can’t exactly go out into the hallway naked.

When he turns around, Chris is staring at him again. Or still, maybe.

“What now?” Sebastian asks.

“What are you doing?” Chris’s voice sounds a little strange.

“I’m – I’m just gonna run to my room?”

Chris shakes his head. “No time, Seb. We need to be down there in fifteen minutes.” Then, he clears his throat and casually says, “Why, uh – why don’t you just wear this?”

Sebastian blinks. “Uh. Because this is what you were wearing yesterday?”

“So?”

“So… I can’t wear what you were wearing yesterday,” Sebastian says slowly, wondering why he even needs to explain this.

“Sure you can,” Chris says seriously. “Looks good on you.” It may be a trick of the light, but Sebastian could swear he sees Chris’s cheeks turn a little pink at that.

“People will notice,” Sebastian protests weakly, but already, he’s thinking about how it’ll feel to know he’s wearing Chris’s clothes in public, and with no one being able to prove a damn thing because really, it’s just jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, and it’s entirely plausible Sebastian could also own those items. 

“So let ‘em,” Chris shrugs.

A flare of something hot shoots through him at the idea. Yeah. He wants that. “I’m not wearing any underwear, though.”

A slow smirk takes over Chris’s lush lips. “Even better.”

Now Sebastian is definitely blushing. “Okay, yeah. Fuck it,” he mutters, quickly grabbing his phone and ball cap off the nightstand and slipping on his leather jacket over his shirt.

He walks over to the door, ready to head out, but as soon as he’s within arm’s reach, Chris suddenly grabs hold of him and pulls him into his arms. Sebastian opens his mouth to protest, but before he can even think of saying anything, he’s being passionately kissed, hot and open mouthed and just a little bit filthy, especially for this time in the morning.

“Hmmph, _Chris_,” Sebastian moans, halfheartedly trying to get away from Chris while at the same time trying to get closer. It’s all very confusing. They haven’t got _time_ for this, for fuck’s sake. After another second of squirming, Sebastian stops thinking and just gives himself over to Chris's manhandling. He’s only human, after all.

Chris turns them around and pushes Sebastian up against the wall, slipping a thigh between his legs and his hands under his shirt – _Chris’s_ shirt. His big hands slide up over his torso until his thumbs brush Sebastian’s nipples, and Sebastian acutely regrets ever having let on to Chris just how sensitive they are. Trust Chris to take advantage of that fact at the worst possible time.

Sebastian moans into Chris’s mouth again, arousal clouding his brain, and Chris hums in response, pinning Sebastian to the door with his body. Sebastian’s hands are on Chris’s shoulders, fingers digging hard into the muscle as he kisses Chris like his life depends on it, feeling reckless and just a little bit desperate due to the nagging thought in the back of his mind that he’s not sure when he’ll get to do this again.

When Chris starts grinding their lower bodies together, rough denim not entirely comfortable on Sebastian’s bare dick, Sebastian gasps and breaks away from the kiss.

“Chris,” he rasps. “Come on. We don’t have time for this.”

Groaning, Chris buries his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. “Fuck. Fuck, yes, I know. I’m sorry. I just –”

“Just what?” Sebastian asks, when Chris doesn’t go on.

Chris inhales deeply and then breathes, “I just _really _like you in my clothes.”

_Oh_.

“I really like being in your clothes, too,” Sebastian whispers in Chris’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek. “We gotta go now though. Can’t keep ‘em all waiting.”

“Yeah.” Chris finally backs up, leaving Sebastian feeling strangely bereft, before he starts to straighten Sebastian’s clothes.

When he’s done, Sebastian leans down to pick up his cap, which got knocked off again in their enthusiasm, and goes to open the door. He stops with his hand on the door handle, turning to Chris and fisting a hand in the front of his shirt to drag him in for one last, heartfelt kiss.

“Okay,” he sighs, as he pulls back, looking into Chris’s dark, beautiful eyes. “Let’s go.”

\---

The photo-ops pass in a bit of a blur. Sebastian’s mind isn’t completely with it, a little foggy still from the lack of sleep and caffeine and flashing back to the events of last night at the most inopportune moments.

At one point, someone hands Chris a baby. An actual, real-life, chubby-cheeked baby dressed in a Captain America t-shirt, and Sebastian for the life of him can’t decide which one of them is cuter: Chris or the child. Unexpectedly, Sebastian’s heart skips a beat at the sight of Chris with a baby in his lap, and before he knows what’s hit him, he’s being flooded by a wave of _I want that_. He files that thought away to examine more closely later, when he’s alone. Or maybe, to shove away forever and never think about again. For the moment, he tells himself he’s just a sentimental due to lack of sleep and the smell of baby mixed with the whiffs of Chris he keeps getting from the shirt he’s wearing.

They make it through the photo ops relatively unscathed, and then they’re whisked off in different directions for more photos and autograph sessions. Sebastian convinces one of the ground crew to bring him a cup of coffee, which he drinks on his way to the autograph table. As he crosses the convention hall, he notices someone taking pictures of him. He pretends he doesn’t see it, just keeps walking, smiling a secret smile to himself at the knowledge that pictures of himself in Chris’s clothes will be all over the internet tomorrow, and people will speculate, but only he and Chris will know the truth.

\---

Chris frowns as soon as he opens the door and sees Sebastian, a little wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows, and Sebastian hates it. Hates the tension between them, that wasn’t there this morning but seems to have grown throughout the day.

“I just… um.” He flounders, gesturing helplessly with the plastic bag in his hand that contains Chris’s shirt and jeans. “Wanted to say goodbye. Give you your clothes back.”

Chris bites his lip. He steps back. “Come in, for a minute?”

Sebastian nods, and pulls his suitcase behind him through the doorway. He sets the bag down on the carpet.

A little ways across the room, Chris has his hands on his narrow hips, and looks down at the ground for a moment as Sebastian holds his breath, nervous butterflies exploding in his stomach and expecting the worst. Expecting Chris to regret everything, for this to finally be the moment he realizes they can’t keep going like this. Sebastian knows it, too. It’s been six years. Six years is too long to be casual fuck buddies with a co-worker. It’s too long to have been lying about it to everyone they know. It’s too long to have avoided cultivating any kind of serious relationship with anyone else because of, if he’s honest with himself, the knowledge that if he did, he’d have to give up what he’s had with Chris. It’s gone on way longer than it should have, way longer than Sebastian ever imagined it would when they’d started up during the first movie because they were young and horny and attracted to each other and too dumb to understand the long-term consequences.

But then Chris swears under his breath, and turns to Sebastian with the fiercest look on his handsome face, and in a few quick strides he’s close enough to grab Sebastian around the waist and pull him into a rough, intense kiss. Sebastian hums in surprise, shocked just for the space of a breath and then he melts into it, wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck and opening his mouth. He’s breathless when Chris breaks it, but stays close, leaving his forehead resting against Sebastian’s and heaving heavy breaths against his cheek.

“Chris,” Sebastian whispers, dizzy so quickly he might fall over if Chris weren’t holding him so tightly.

“I really fucking liked you in my clothes, today,” Chris tells him. He’d said so already this morning, but it seems much more serious now. Where it had been playful and teasing, before, now Chris says it like a vow.

Sebastian nods. “Me too. I could smell you every time I moved.”

“Can I come visit you?” Chris asks. “In New York?”

Another breath catches in Sebastian’s throat, and more butterflies erupt, leaving him even dizzier than before. They’ve never done that. In all these years, their time together has been spent during months filming in London and Atlanta and Germany, or during press tours, or on nights they happened to already be in the same city anyway. Chris has spent the night at Sebastian’s Tribeca apartment more than a few times, but always because he was in Manhattan for another reason. Neither has ever travelled specifically for the purpose of seeing the other. He’s never come to New York just to see Sebastian.

“You mean, like…?” Sebastian hardly dares to ask, let alone hope. He’s become so skilled at reminding himself not to hope, and so laughably bad at taking his own advice.

“I… I wanna see you,” Chris says. His voice wavers, just a little, just enough to tug at Sebastian’s heartstrings and be proud of him for being so brave. “Spend time with you. More than one night, and not because we’re at the same hotel, or we’re both in L.A. by coincidence. If… if you want that.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian smiles, so big it hurts his cheeks, and kisses Chris again, softer this time. It doesn’t scare him at all. Not even a little. “God, yeah, Chris. I want that, too.”

“Yeah?” Chris sounds so small, so hopeful, and he laughs as his fingertips slide up underneath Sebastian’s shirt, splayed out over the small of his back, warm and possessive. Sebastian wishes he hadn’t changed, he wishes he were still wearing Chris’s t-shirt so he could feel completely enveloped by him.

“Definitely.”

“I think maybe I’ve wanted that for a long time,” Chris admits. Sebastian can’t really see him clearly, not with how close they are, but he can hear the shy smile on Chris’s face. “Long enough that it shouldn’t have taken until now for me to ask.”

“Stay with me for a week,” Sebastian blurts out. “Or two, or… however long you want.”

Chris laughs again. “You might regret that. Once I start leaving dirty socks everywhere or toothpaste in the sink.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I won’t.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Chris urges him closer with the hand low on Sebastian’s back, and smiles into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Tumblr as well!
> 
> [Paperstorm](https://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)  
[Musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)


End file.
